


For them

by Foreverours



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverours/pseuds/Foreverours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This copa america is really annoying me. First Neymar getting kicked out the tournament, then Leo already being critised for not scoring- they seems to forget he didn't even got to rest after such a long season and they exespected him to score in his every fucking match. Arghhh. Whatever, I just needed to let my frustation out somehow. So there it is.</p></blockquote>





	For them

“Why do you keep letting them doing this to you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Cris”

“Yes you do, Leo” The Portuguese snaps slamming the door behind him. “ It’s the same thing every fucking time!!”

“They’re not doing anything”

“Excactly, you’re doing it to yourself” He ignores the Glass of jus Leo hands him and crosses his arms on his chest, standing his ground eyes boring into the smaller browns one. “ Move back to your place, in the Center position. You belong there”

“I’m happy where I am” Leo shrugs using his arms to pull himself up on the counter.

“Of course” Cris mutters sarcastically. “I’m the perfect playmaker, using all may energy to save my team mates asses when they’re just doing shit”

“Don’t talk about them like that. I have to admit we’re not really that great the time being but--- “

“But nothing. Nothing is going to change. You have to take control of your team. At least try to put some senses into your useless coach. Make them understand, you’re the solution. 

“I don’t need to score to feel good. As long as we win.”

“Bullshit. No stricker in the world is just happy about winning. Don’t look at me like that. I love scoring, I always will and you fucking do too. I know you. So get our shit together and fast”

Cristiano feels the frustration surging within him. That’s the thing with his boyfriend. He is too nice for his own good. He often doesn’t realize, the unnecessary headcheaing he is putting himself through. 

Cristino knew from the first time they decided to date (three years ago), Leo is the kind of person to put the others well being, happiness before themselves even when they end up suffering from it. Ever time, it happened Cristiano tried not to intervened, told himself that leo was a grown man, that he could decide, think for himself. But as times passed by, things just seemed to get worst for him and he doesn’t even seem to realize, he is the problem. 

At Barca, he is the architect of every one of their games, creating chances for everyone, dropping deep, even distanced himself from his position to help winning the ball and still being their best goal scorer.  
But with Argentina, it is a different story. He still wants to occupy the same role, and that’s the problem. This is barca. This Argentinean team is nothing like Barcelona. He keeps trying to create easy chances for them, easy sitters and yet they manages to mess it up. And that idiot just smiles and tries it again and again. Being all over the pitch, making beautiful, mesmerizing passes, just basically running himself to the ground with fatigue. 

And still being the one taking the one taking the blame for all their mistakes.  
Some people only looks at the stats, the goals and stats and doesn’t even realize the amount of works the guy does on the pitch all by himself.

That anger Cristiano more than anything. They don’t even know how nothing wining any senior tournament with his nation team hurts him. No. They don’t care, they never will see how much will, strength he put into achieving that and looks for the few mistakes he makes. When they don’t understand their losses, or the scores—what they do? Let’s put the blame on Messi. He should be the one making the difference. Well he can’t without getting a sniff of the ball, genius. 

“They don’t even try to pass the ball to you in dangerous places. Don’t try to deny it. Aguero, Di Mari, hell even Higuain gets more balls than you” 

“What do you want me to do, Cristiano?” Leo sights feeling the weight of his match crushing him. 

“Make yourself more present. I know you want to keep dictating the game from deep but they need your goals, Leo. You know they do.”

“I---I’m tired. I'm just going to sleep, now” 

He tries to get down from the counter when Cristiano suddenly surges forwards, pressing his body against his knees, arms bracketing him to the counter.

“I’m sick and tired of all those idiots saying you’re doing shit for your country, and giving your all to Barca. I’m sick and tired of watching you taking the responsibility for the mistakes you didn’t make. Look at me Leo,” He groans grabbing the smaller man’s chin to lock their eyes together. Cristiano can’t help but feel helpless when he sees the vulnerability in the brown ocean. He still continues “I’m sick and tired of watching you hurt when you’re the only one really fighting still let yourself believe everything is your faults.” 

“Then why don’t you go away, so you don’t have to go throught all of this” Leo spats harshly batting his hand away from his face.  
Cristiano lets out a long sigh, like he’s trying to get some senses into the head of a stubborn child. He increases the pressure agasint the other man’s knees, intentionally. 

“Stop it” Leo says pushing him by the shoulders. He gets quickly frustrate as he keeps pushing against his him, the sharp line of the counter digging slowly into the tender skin behind his knees. “ Stop it, Cristiano, its hurts” Leo almost whines now. The other man is too strong for him and he’s using it to his advantage again. 

“Does it?” Cristino challenges. “Well, babe. That’s nothing campares to the pain you’re going to feel, if your team don’t lift the trophy at the end of the tournament. All because you were just too busy playing the playmaker, to really take control of your team.”

Leo knows Cristino isn’t trying to hurt him. He’s aware of all the critics Cristiano was making but it’s always easier said than done. He knows something have to change within his team, they just can’t keep playing like they are or just winning by 1 point. They were better, much better than that.

He feels strong, soft hands smoothing the back of his knees. He shots his head up to meet the scruting glare of his tall, handsome boyfriend. He’s always there for him when he needed him; when he’s there keeping up with him when he’s throwing tantrum after a bad performance or to wipe away the rare tears that manages to slid on his cheeks after a big lost. And of course Leo does the same when its Cristiano turns to feel like everything is against him.

“You just won the fucking treble for the second time” He says cutting short of his train of thoughts. “Don’t let anything in the way of achieving something you vows to take back with you to Barcelona. The Copa America’s trophy.”

That’s exactly what he’s going to do. This time, it is his. This Copa belongs to Argentina and he’s isn’t going to let it slip from his fingers. No fucking way, that’s going to happen. Not after everything they went through.  
Even thought it wasn’t a question, Leo finds himself nodding and smiling back at the Portuguese. The latter smiles back, branding his dashing smile. “ I love you so much” Leo lets the words slip from his lips without really thinking. He isn’t the most expressive person of the two of them, but sometimes he allows himself to be. 

He cards his hands in the short hair from Cristiano, pulling him closer to his face. Cristiano wraps one arm around his slim waist and one hand finds it place on Leo cheek caressing the skin there. They share a moment, just staring at each other before letting their lips brush together tenderly, almost a caress. 

“I love you too, babe” He whispers kissing him for real, putting all he got into it, Love, passion, frustration, hunger. 

He lifts him from the counter, forcing the younger man to wrap his legs around his waist and his arms locking behind his neck. 

“Now let’s get to the fucking”

Leo can’t help but laugh at his shameless boyfriend, his laugher echoing in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This copa america is really annoying me. First Neymar getting kicked out the tournament, then Leo already being critised for not scoring- they seems to forget he didn't even got to rest after such a long season and they exespected him to score in his every fucking match. Arghhh. Whatever, I just needed to let my frustation out somehow. So there it is.


End file.
